Merry Christmas, Love
by misslexilouwho
Summary: Set eight years after Deathly Hallows, Hermione Granger is looking through her photoalbum.


Hermione sat on the couch, looking through her muggle photo album. She smiled at all the old memories.

Harry, Ron and her outside Hogwarts during their third year; Hermione and her cat, Crookshanks, curled up by the fire in the Gryffindor common room reading; Ginny painting Hermione's nails a bright red; Ron, Ginny and herself cheering on Harry during on of his Quidditch Games.

She turned the page and grinned. This one was filled with pictures of her and Draco Malfoy.  
Her and Draco in the woods outside Hogsmeade, laughing. She remembered that day.

"Catch me if you can, Malfoy!" She jeered, running through the woods. They were in their third year, and Draco was trying to take a picture of Hermione while the wind whipped snow and her hair around. He ran after her. The two were getting closer, and Draco knew his father wouldn't have approved. In all honesty, Draco didn't approve either, but he was struck by her beauty.

"Oh, Granger? Where are you?" He said in a sing-song voice, walking around. He looked down and saw footprints. "Oh-ho! I'ma find you!"

Hermione watched as he walked right below where she was hiding in a tree. She jumped down and landed on him. "Hi, Draco!"

He laughed. "I GOT YOU!" He said, quickly picking her up. He cast the levitation spell on the camera, and smirked at Hermione. "C'mon. Just us two, here in the forest. One picture?"  
"Oh alright." _Snap!_

Hermione smiled to herself, coming back to the present. She knew Harry and Ron would've killed her if they knew where she was that day. She looked at the next picture. Oh, the memories.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other from across the Grand Hall. He was with Pansy Parkinson, and she was with Viktor Krum. It was the night of the Yule Ball. She excused herself from Viktor and walked across the Hall.

Pansy went to get punch for Draco and herself. Hermione walked over.

"Hello, Draco," She said.

"Hermione, you look stunning."

She blushed. "Thanks. You look amazing."

"Care to dance?" he asked as a slow song came on. She nodded and he took her hand, walking her to the dance floor. The two swayed back and forth, his left hand on her waist and her right hand on his shoulder. Her left hand and his right hand were intertwined together as the two twirled and danced across the floor. He kissed her cheek gently and whispered in her ear, "You are a fantastic dancer, Granger."

"You aren't so bad yourself, Malfoy."

By this point, everyone was staring at the two. Harry and Ron seemed furious. But Hermione didn't care. Draco's father definitely wouldn't approve of this, but Draco didn't give a damn. The two danced the night away.

* * *

"Mama. What're you doing?" Hermione's daughter said, tugging on her sleeve.

"Oh, nothing, Thalia. Just looking at pictures. You need to be going to bed soon. Santa Clause is coming tonight" She said, grinning.

"YAY! Santa!" Thalia ran into the kitchen. "Let's set up the cookies and milk!"

Hermione laughed and followed her into the kitchen. They took four chocolate chip cookies that they made earlier, put them on a tray, and poured a glass of milk. Thalia carried the tray and milk out to the living room and set them on the table by the fireplace. Then the energetic four-year-old bounced up the stairs, put on her pj's and jumped into her bed. After reading The Polar Express, Hermione tucked Thalia into bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my baby."

She walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch. She heard the door open and a voice say, "Hello, Hermione."

She stood up and walked to her husband. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she said, "Welcome home, Draco."

He smiled and took her hand. They walked to the couch and he gave her a small box. She opened it and saw a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace inside. Draco kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas, Love."

* * *

_**AN: **_I absolutely loved writing this back on Christmas Eve! Such an amazing story I wrote! I love Dramione so I felt like I needed to write a Christmas story for them! Review please!


End file.
